A Frozen Flame
by Shatterstorm-A Thunder Warrior
Summary: The forgotten love story between Krystal the Bat and DarkFlame the HedgeFox is remembered by DarkFlame when she is captured by Mephiles in her alone kingdom,The Flarik Outskirts. {Takes Place Before "A Flame within the Darkness" and During Chapter 4} Krystal takes a toll on his parents life before they died and DarkFlame is the only friend he has, and the worst things happen...
**_F***ING D*** IT!_**

 ** _Okay, I'm good... A Frozen Flame is the story of Darkstal-KrystalxDarkFlame_ It sounds better with DarkFlame THEN Krystal._**

 ** _This is their love story._**

 ** _Theme Songs : Hall Of Fame, Radioactive._**

 **DarkFlame.**

I walk alone in the garden of my parent's home in Flarik, listening to my list of songs on my MP3. I suddenly feel a cold chill when I see two white wings that can only belong to the only cold- controlling creature in Flarik. "Krystal?" I say, walking towards the wings. Krystal turns around. "AAH!" He shouts. "What the hell are you-" "DARKFLAME!" My little sister Petal shouts as she uses telekinesis to make me float. I turn and see her with a flame trailing behind her. The work of my only alive brother, Blackstrike. I turn to Krystal, "You'd better go...Now." He does as told. When I turn back to my little sister, she's in the arms of our mom, Kiarra X. Foxly. But my dad is nowhere to be seen. "Petal, DarkFlame. Inside. Now. Krystal and BrokenScar are about to do the Snowsto-" "BLAH! I know! Krystal was here just a minute ago!" I burst into flames and sent four at my mother. Blackstrike jumped infront of her to take the hit. I growled intently when my brother deflected the hit back at me. I then ran to my kingdom... The Flarik Outskirts. Where I am accepted by everyone... Foxes and Hedgehogs alike, Cats, Bats, and Rabbits. All treat me like a friend... Julian Whistle Sklanos the most...

Once I reach the Outskirts, I meet Julian at the gates, waiting for me with a package covered in a blanket. His deep voice is soothing to me. "Here's your requested items, the ones that were shipped, and a few gifts from me, enjoy your Whistle Works package!" He said to the normal way of his business. Julian welcomed me warmly into his hospitality when I was first lost in the outskirts, he helped me learn my place in the world, my royal line, and the fact I can accept to seat the Throne when I'm 24 and he still helps me learn how to learn the royal way. Yes I was living with my family, but they refused me to the outskirts.  
"Morning Princess DarkFlame! I have a certain thing from a prince that wants you to have another way of transportation..." Julian said as he lead me to the "Live Creatures" Compound. There I saw a beautiful Silver colored stallion with a black leather saddle in a pen that had my name. "The prince kind enough to give him to you said his name was Shade, but you could rename him." Julian told me. "Let me take him for a ride first..."

This stallion rode perfectly and persistently. I named him ThunderShade. The silver stallion clearly liked the name as it bowed it's head to me once I finished. I smiled at it and Julian. "Tell that prince I accept his gift, and his name will be kept, but added to. ThunderShade." Julian nodded at my words.

Once I exited the compound and building with Thunder Shade, I was met by a red and black colored hedgehog that was holding a fresh apple smiling at me. "Your father requests your appearance immediately Princess..." He stepped towards me and grabbed the arm that was touching Thunder Shade, so he was teleported with us and nearly died when he realized what had just happened from shock. I calmed him before taking him to my father who was apparently mad. The Hedgehog entered my father's office room with me. "DarkFlame, what makes you think you can just storm off during a Snowstorm Drill?! And be mad at your mother enough to try to burn her?!" His words burn through my heart immediately when he stands up to attempt to intimidate me. He fails. As much as he tries. He sadly fails. The Hedgehog steps between us and glares at my father in a way I can't place. "She doesn't deserve this. Tight Limits, being forced to cage her true feelings, IT ISN'T RIGHT!" I then realize by his voice who he is... _Shadow the Hedgehog... The one mostly hurt inside by Maria Robotnik's death... The Space Innocent..._ Tears threaten to fall when I realize who my defender is against my father. _He isn't like this... Not the real Shadow... He-... I get it now... he thinks that because I knew Maria, and that I have dangers like she did... He thinks I'm the closest person he has..._ I then realize that Shadow took me from my father and to my room. I thanked him and gave a smile to the dark hedgehog. Shadow nods then leaves.

Once I lay Thunder Shade down by my bed, and sit the box down and sit, Krystal busts into my room.

"Where the heck were you?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" His golden eyes freeze me with his gaze as he continues. "You know how much I care..." He looks at me, saddened. I refuse to look at the orphaned bat. But my tears flow when he walks to me and stands me up so I look at him. "DarkFlame, I want to tell you something..." Krystal's gaze freezes me like mine burns him. "DarkFlame, I-... I," He sighs before continuing " I love you, with all my heart and soul, but you do things that worry me too much to want to let you even go outside... I promised myself when we first met that I wouldn't let anything hurt you... but I've already broken that promise... too many things have hurt you... and I'm sorry I couldn't stop them..." He moves my hair from my face and kisses me, still holding me tight and close to him... I try to push him away. "But do you love me...?" He asks. I ever so slightly nod, he can hardly tell I answered, so he stands there, when tears start to flow, he doesn't leave until I'm on my hands and knees crying tears that'll never touch the ground... but hit the ceiling in steam...

Three hours pass before anyone dares to enter my room, and that anyone is Shadow, With Thunder Shade at my feet, He glances around my room, half frozen, some burned, some burning, and some just how it was when he was last in here. I could tell he and my father had a brawl, at least one. He was holding has arm with one eye closed smiling at me when he enters. I gasp. "Heh, I'm fine, it's your crazy dad that's the worst hurt... neither of us got hurt bad." He responds. "You say that's not being hurt bad?! I SWEAR SOMETIMES YOU'RE CRAZY!" I shouted. Shadow chuckled.

 _ **The Next Day- 2:30 p.m**_

Krystal and I decided to go explore in the forest and we both talked about yesterday like it was nothing, but soon I came to a surprise.

Krystal kept wanting to stop and make a ice building, and each time he started one, I shot fire at it to melt it.  
"It isn't winter, it's spring Krystal, stop trying to freeze everything!" I told Krystal each time repeatedly. "But I like the cold. You just want it hot." He'd argue.  
"Tell me why you keep wanting to freeze everything or I leave." I told Krystal before he could say anything else. "Because I want something solid that I can mold..." He smiled suspiciously towards me. I started to walk away when his hands started to glow his ice blue color. He followed me until I stopped. I started to run. _What is wrong with him today?! He's acting crazy! And creepy! Why won't he stop following me?!_ I wondered until I was finally able to disappear from his range of sight, and he from mine. Another surprise I found was Shadow, looking for me and Krystal. I grabbed him and pulled him behind the bushes with me. He blushed slightly. I was in military mode, watching and listening. "Quiet. He can hear us at the slightest sound..." I whispered quietly. "Who? Krystal. That's who." I asked and answered for Shadow. His facial expression said he was surprised but unimpressed.

I was stuck with Shadow for about a hour before we were able to escape into the low-life public open of the Outskirts, and farther away from Krystal. Shadow clearly felt uncomfortable in my alone kingdom. But he didn't act this way when taking me to my father at first when we met. I saw the long tail of Julian Whistle Sklanos. He turned and saw me. I saw two little girls by his sides. They ran to me quickly. Shadow jumped back, frightened of the lightning and water coming from them in trails. "JULIAN!" I screamed once the girls latched on to my tails. Shadow was frozen in place by the two small girls who I could guess were 9 at the oldest. And they seemed to be twins... "Ruby! Sapphire! Get back here!" The two girls let go and sadly walk to my friend in an instant. They looked at me pleadingly. "They were just hanging onto the wrong spot... My tails are just very sensitive to Mobian touch. Sorry. But who are these two?" I asked. Julian looked at me. "My cousins, Ruby and Sapphire Rainos. They're part of the Royal family from Wind Valley. That's why there was lightning and water trailing behind them... I'm their closest relative they like so their parents let me take care of them while doing Royal things. So yeah... Girls, what do you say to DarkFlame?" Julian told the twin girls. "Sorry Miss DarkFlame..." They said it in a way you couldn't refuse to forgive. I walked to them and hugged them tightly and smiled. Then they noticed something Julian hadn't told them... "You're a Princess!" They shouted at the same time. It made me jump back I tad bit into Shadow, who had been silent the whole time and turned me around to see the one we were running from. Krystal. "Bye Girls, bye Julian. Gotta Dash!" I said then grabbed Shadow's arm and used my version of Chaos Control.

 ** _That night- 11:35 p.m._**

I lay on my bed, facing the steam still hovering above the now broken princess that I am. Krystal found me, and let Shadow go, but the thing I didn't expect is the fact he'd try to freeze me... and my heart... Something had changed the one friend I had that I interacted with, BrokenScar was always at his family's farm in the country, and Zinnia and some of her friends always hung out at Angel Island with Knuckles, and that was weird... No one ever really paid me much attention... I couldn't get any sleep, and Krystal was staying outside my window, watching me, making me feel uncomfortable, but when he was sleeping, I took Thunder Shade and ran away from my life...

 ** _Okay you guys, how do you think about this? I know it starts out crazy, and I know this is Darkstal, but I just wanted to put Shadow in for the heck of it because I like him and how he puts a twist to my DarkFlame stories c: well go ahead! Tell me how you think! Also check out my OC entry story to "A Flame within the Darkness" That's DarkFlame's Story with a lot of plot twists!_**


End file.
